TERMINAL
by reeyachan
Summary: Killua's impatient ramblings while waiting for the very late Gon at a bus terminal. Patience and... candies XD Rated T for language.


A/N: I wrote this while waiting in line for one hour at the bus terminal (Yes. I do write in peculiar places at peculiar times in peculiar situations). XD This is for the requests of fans for a GonxKillu fic. And I wanted to do a fic for my babies. GAHA Enjoy!

KILLUA IS NARRATING.  
Note: All italic words/sentences/phrases are Killua's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I want to own Gon and Killua and put them in my house and hug and kiss and pinch their cheeks all day long because they are so freakin' adorable but I can't cuz they belong to Togashi-sensei.

* * *

**TERMINAL**

_If that idiot bails on me I am seriously gonna kill him._

That sentence up there? It's been circulating, together with all my impatient blood cells, inside my brain for over two _freaking hell_ long hours now and I have no plans on ceasing that thought. I'm serious, and yeah, I am dead serious. Isn't it obvious? Look at my face! That's if you can see me. But of course you can't so I will settle on pissed-type words so that your brain can function and picture how incredibly mad I am right now. No, I'm not throwing tantrums (hell, I'm not a lunatic kid) and I'm not verbally complaining either. What's suppressing all my anger? Heh~ I have about 500 lollipop sticks right here–all eaten with a single massive bite of disappointment. My candies are about gone and my chocolates are about to melt! And I told myself I'll save them for later! Uuuugggh!

Oh I'm sorry. You must be wondering why I'm _that_mad (which I really seriously am). Well, it all started with this conversation one night inside our hotel room where all was pitch black except for the huge window where the moon reflected, at a hotel we're staying at.

* * *

"Ah!" Gon bolted out of his bed suddenly.

I looked at him menacingly. I was about to fall asleep goddammit!

He looked back at me and smiled widely.

I didn't know if that smile is supposed to make me happy or what. It looked like he was planning something suspicious. I was about to ask if he's been possessed again or something but his sudden flight ceased my voice. Gon flee to my bed and pounced on me. _Me_–whose body was defenceless and uncovered by any of my limbs (for my arms were crossed under my head)!

"Wha– Gon! What the _hell_ are you doing!?" _What the hell!_ I tried pushing him off me but he's like a huge stone and I feel like a leaf that is stuck to under that stone. And the soft mattress is not helping at all! I am buried! I struggled but it was no use. _Should I…?_ I started to charge my Nen to my fingertips but stopped. _No, I can't risk killing him. But I have to escape from this before I do something illegal to this person._ "Gon. Get _off_ me."

_That idiot just smiled at me!? That smile and my position are putting me in a very awkward and uncomfortable situation right now!_

"You're about to sleep, ne Killua?" he asked as if we were just conversing normally.

I groaned–because the pressure is sending heat all over my body, and because I want to get out of here now.

He laughed. _Wtf!?_ "I know you won't listen to me if I didn't do this, you know. I have to tell you something!"

I looked at his sparkling eyes. Gon is like a wild beast, you know; you'll never know when or where he'll pounce on you. Right now he's being a wild beast again, with arms crossed against his chest and that cunning look on his face–sitting Indian style on my stomach. Somewhat it feels like he's about to eat me or something, but what is he talking about? And the hell with that unusual look on his face!

I, reading him, made him impatient. He bounced on me ten (goddarn unbearable) times and it made my nerves cease to function. _Every part_ of my body was suddenly tense–_every freaking part_! I grasped the sheets and pursed my lips to prevent any unwanted sounds coming out of my mouth. _This idiot doesn't even know what he's doing to me! I almost died of cardiac arrest! This has to stop or…!_ "Gon! S-s-stop– Will you _stop_ that!? It's hurts!" –_not_.

"Hehe~" He smiled even more and stared at me.

_Why the hell's my temperature gone up!?_ "Stop it and just cut to the chase, will ya!? I want to sleep. Geez~" I looked away and crossed my arms against my chest. My heart is pounding hard I don't even know why.

He let out a silent laugh. "Gomen, Killua. I guess I just got excited when I remembered. I was supposed to tell you this earlier but I forgot." Gon finally got off me and sat on my huge bed.

_Finally!_

I sat up. "Shoot."

"We're going to Bonbon City!"

I blinked. _Did I hear it right?_

"Nee, Killua! Didn't you hear me? We're going to Bonbon City!"

_Bonbon? Bonbon City!? Bonbon City!?_ The most glorious candy capital of the world where the houses and buildings are all covered with caramels and lollipops and jaw breakers and all the furniture are made of sweet marbles of sugar, bed made of bubble gum and chairs and tables made of gobstoppers, and the best of all the water is pure and exceptionally genuine, absolutely mouth drooling holy chocolate!? Of course I was exaggerating but when you get there, it's like you live in a world covered by invisible sugar where the oxygen and carbon dioxide and the air smells like candy, where the waters taste like chocolate and all the people you see looks like chokorokobuns! Ah shit! All the curses in the world aren't enough to describe that goddamn holy wonderland! Damn!

"K-Killua!"

When I looked at Gon, there was like this holy light surrounding his entire body and a huge twinkling arrow above his head pointing at him with a huge lettering of the words "THIS KID IS YOUR ANGEL" all in gold. I didn't know. I didn't know what I looked like at that time. My sugar rush completely dominated my rationality. I only remembered asking him, "REALLY, GON!? NYAAAHAHA~" and him answering with,

"Yes!" while smiling and adding "Waaahh! Killua, you look so happy!" with the biggest smile on his face.

After that, I got drunk of all the candies and chocolates I was eating inside my imagination. Yeah I know you think I'm too immature but, like I care! You are all obsessing over anime and manga and fantasies and unreal characters to the point that you kidnap them and do certain things to them but they can't do anything about it because their creators are paid to make them do that (oh what a nightmare!), so let me obsess over what is at least _endurably eatable_, 'kay?

The next day I woke up feeling like I slept in paradise and found Gon sitting by the living area. I smiled and waved while walking to him. "Ohayo, Gon!" I was just too darn happy I could hug and kiss Gon all day for making me one–which I would do only for the sake of those darn good-looking scenarios of Bonbon City he inserted in my mind. Baka! Stop thinking of pointless things you shotacons!

"Ah! Ohayo, Killua!" He smiled his biggest. _Damn! Why does Gon look cute all of a sudden?_

I sat beside him with that weird smile still stuck to my face. I looked at Gon. He was studying a map as large as the coffee table, dragging the tip of his index finger down to certain pathways.

"Ne, Killua, did you know that there's a region called Agugulugu?" He laughed. "Agugulugu. I wonder what that place looks like. Hm…" then he went into his curious stance. "Agugulugu…"

"Oh really?" Of course I knew that! That region's name is the only thing that can make me laugh when Illumi-nii tries to tell a joke. But on with a conversation I'm dead interested in knowing… "Say, Gon, c-can you…" I laughed sheepishly. I know I did something I just don't remember, that's why it's embarrassing for me asking this to Gon.

He looked at me and smiled. "Nani, Killua?"

"Ahe~ Can you tell me… what happened l-last night? I kinda forgot after you told me we were going to Bonbon."

Gon sat up straight. "I knew it! Ne, Killua, you really turn into something when you hear of sweets, don't ya?"

Blood ran up my face. _Gaahh!_ I looked away. "Just tell me what happened!"

"Alright, alright. Well, when I answered your question you hugged and kissed me!"

"WHA–"

"Then you were all like 'Gahaha! Gon, I love you! You're an angel! Nyaaaa~' over and over again while rubbing your cheeks to my face! You were soooo sweet, Killua! But… you kinda strangled me back there. Ehehe."

"WHA–"

"No, no, I'm okay! It's okay! I really, really liked it."

"LIKED–"

"And I love you too, Killua!"

"ACK–"

"We'll go to Bonbon tomorrow! Bonbon!"

_W-What the hell did I just do!? I'm worse than a drunken person when excited! I can't– I can't believe I said that to Gon!_ Shut up you shotacons! Don't get overexcited just yet! "G-Gon…"

"Mm?"

"W-Where did I k-kiss you…?"

"Here!" Gon slapped his cheeks with his palms.

_I'm saved!_ "I didn't say something other than _that_, did I?"

"Hmm…"

_Uh-oh._

"Well you told me that we should go in a jiffy. Ah! You also said that you're very happy and excited!"

"Other than that?"

"Noooothing more!"

_Phew. Good._ See? Haha! In your face shotacon fangirls! Gon's answer made me even more excited–because I didn't have to worry about a thing now. "Then let's go Bonbon!"

"Bonbon!"

* * *

So, that's it. Did you notice how I describe even the unimportant details? It's for _you_, you crazy wanting-something-out-of-this die-hard fan!

Now I don't want to make this speech longer. I don't enjoy storytelling right now for I am not happy (right now). Where was I? Oh! I'm at the bus terminal waiting for that idiot who told me we'd go to Bonbon City today but is still not here for two freaking hours!

Here with my 578th lollipop (what? You can't expect me to talk _that_ long while not chewing on something, eh?), I still sit here. It was nearing 11am! Gon said I should go on ahead because he has to go to the mail house and deliver a letter to Mito-san. I told him he should go along because I still have to go candy buying for a long trip; we should meet here in the terminal at 8am. And he's still not here! He probably bailed on me because "Gomen, Killua, I really miss Mito-san. I should go to Whale Island" or "Killua! I've found a lead on the Spiders!" or "Ne, Killua, let's go there tomorrow instead" or "Killua, gomen, I had to help the mail man deliver his letters" or "Killua! I had to help this old lady get home!" or "K-Killua… Help me…" "Killua… save me." "Killua, I'm sorry…" or "Is this Killua-san? Yes. We found your friend's body in the woo–"

No! No way! There's no way in hell Gon would get is such trouble! If he did, he would definitely beat the crap out of them. Yeah that's right. He couldn't die…_pfft_…on the way…_pfft_…here…_pfft_! Who thought about a stupid idea like that anyway? Gon cannot be hurt. Even if he is he would still do everything to get here. _Two hours…_ Gon did ask me to go with him to the mailman, but I didn't go. I went with buying my precious chocolates. I was selfish. It was my fault. I should've gone with Gon if it weren't for my chocolates. It was all my fault. I need to go and find him. I need to.

"Gon…"

"KILLUA!"

"G-Gon–"

"Aaahhh! I'm really sorry Killua! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry."

_The insolent child was running to my direction!_

"…"

"Kurapika called and he's found a lead on the Spider's leader then I thought of going here to tell you that I think we should just go tomorrow but I remembered how excited you were about going to Bonbon. I'm really sorry Killua. Kurapika's call distracted me. Then I went to the mail house for my mail to Mito-san but the mail man was new to this place and he asked me many questions about the town. I'm really sorry! Then when I was sprinting to go here, I bumped into an old lady. Her groceries fell all over the place so I helped her and accompanied her to her house as payment for my bumping into to her. Then I ran as fast as I can! I'm really, really sorry!"

"What…"

"Are you mad, Killua?"

_My propositions came true?_

"Killua…"

"You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"No."

"You didn't get hurt?"

"Nu-uhh."

_Good. But…_ "Idiot!"

"Ow!"

I didn't realize that my fist reached Gon's head just now. _But what the heck!? _"You shoulda called me, Gon!"

"I'm sorry!"

I looked at Gon who was looking at the ground while rubbing the sore part of his head. I was about to scold him more when a face, looking like it's about to cry, stopped me and made me forget everything else.

He looked at me with those sparkling brown eyes of his–full of repentant and pleading expressions. "I'm sorry, Killua."

"…"

He smiled widely and spread his arms. "I swear I'll make it up to you; anything you want me to do, I'll do it! Be happy and excited agai–"

I stuck a lollipop in his mouth and walked past him to the bus, with an unexplainable grin on my face. "Let's go to Bonbon."

"Bonbon!"

END.

* * *

Ree-chan: Satisfied? =D

Killua: Tche~ You made me talk too much.

Ree-chan: You had the _writing_ all to yourself! What happened to co-writing huh?

Killua: You obsess over us. I don't need to explain.

Ree-chan: . . .

Gon: Killua! Do you know how I got to know Bonbon City?

Killua: *instant smile* Oh yeah! Why?

Ree-chan: *mumbles* Psh~ Biased…

Killua: *death glare*

Gon: Gyihihi. I saw a paper on you drawer~~~~

Killua: Wha– Paper!?

Gon: Yeah! It says *pulls out paper from pocket* 'Bonbon City: Where candies and chocolates are legal to be ravished.' Ne, what's ravish?

Ree-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE KILLU-KUN! XD

Killua: W-Where did you get that!? *snatches paper*

Gon: In your drawer~~~

Killua: What were you doing on my side of the bedroom!?

Gon: Looking for something to make you happy! =D

Killua: . . .

Ree-chan: You are blushing, Killua! Gyaaaa! GonxKillua forevaaaahh *hugs Killua and Gon tightly* 3

Gon: Gyahaha! Writer-san looks like Killua when I told him we're going to Bonbon! XD

Killua: . . .

Gon: Review!

Ree-chan: Bonbon!

(A/N: Bonbon is French for candy. I made up Agugulugu XD I need doses of reviews to trigger my imagination again T_T Review please! Arigato, ne!)


End file.
